Bullets
by darkraiser
Summary: Kay. This is my first song fic. It's very gorry but hey the song is called Bullets (by Creed). What ya expect


Bullets By Creed  
  
Dark raiser: Okay people this is my first song fic got it  
  
Yugi: You are so curl!! Dark raiser: I know!!  
  
Fan-fic By Dark raiser  
Walking around I hear the earth seeking relief I'm trying to find the reason to live But the mindless clutter my path Oh these thorns in my side I know I have something free I have something so alive I think they shoot cause they want it  
Sam walked around the empty park. Her red hair matched the carmine leafs that fell to the ground. Colorful scenery flowed with the wind around her. The gentle flurry of wind opened the sides of her un-zipped jacket. The wind blew garbage past her feet. Just the thought of the garbage destroying the earth around her made her nose wrinkle up. A loud gun shoot from the path just beyond the bushes made Sam jump and freeze in a position to attack.  
  
I feel forces all around me Come on raiser your head Those who hide behind the shadows Live with all that's dead  
  
Snickering is all Sam heard leaving the bushes. Running towards the bushes were the gun was fired. When getting there she gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth.  
  
A boy walked out from the shadows of the bushes. He stood over the body of a girl no more of 20. His blonde bangs fell in front of his face. The reddish-black star shaped hair swayed in the cooling wind.  
  
Sam choked "Yugi What Happened!?" Staring down at the dead body. Short purplish spiky hair was drenched in blood. Her limp body lay on the dirt ground. "Who Is She!?"  
  
Yugi gulped "I don't know. I was walking in the park then." He paused and looked to the ground. "Well. when she saw me she shoved me into the shadows before anyone saw me." They both looked up quickly when the sound of a branch snap and a man stood there with a gun pointed right at them.  
  
Look at me.Look at me At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head Through my head Through my head Through my head  
  
The man had a deep purple hood over his face. All that could have been seen was his sandy hair, and tanned face smirking at the. "I thought I heard the sound of witnesses." The clicking sound of the gun made them nervous. "So did you see anything? Or am I going to have to put a end to your breathing?"  
  
Sam gulped she was about to open her mouth to answer his question. Yugi knew her to well and interrupted her "No. We have no clue what this is called we never were here. Lets go Sam." Yugi grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her out of the cleared area. He finally let go of her arm after they got far away from the clearing.  
  
In my lifetime when I'm disgraced By jealousy and lies I laugh aloud 'cause my life Has gotten inside someone's else's mind  
  
She wiped her arm back from the short boy. "Yugi why did you say that!" Her green eyes glimmered with anger. "You know I will tell someone! I can't lie! I gave Lying up Remember!"  
  
Yugi pleaded, "Sam just don't tell anyone! If anyone finds out you know we are dead! Just as dead as that girl in the clearing! Sam pleases." His violet eyes made her give in.  
  
"Fine! But if anyone asks me I'm spilling everything except that you were there." She crossed her arms and sat on the bench.  
  
Hey all I want is what is real Something I touch and feel I'll hold it close and never let it go Said why. why do we live life With all this hate inside I'll give it away 'cause I don't want it no more Please help me find a place Somewhere far away I'll go and you'll never see me again  
  
A couple of days later Sam went back to the clearing. Stepping over the police tape into the blood soaked ground. Crusted blood was all that was left. Sam looked down at the chalked drawing of the body. Tears streamed down her eyes. The familiar sound of a gun clicking made her jump and spin to face behind whomever was there. The same hooded smirking man stood there.  
  
"I warned you. But I had a feeling you would be back." His lips curved into a twisted smile. "Malik. That's my name. Thought you might want to know before you die."  
  
Sam backed up against the tree she was standing by. Fear ran threw her veins. Watching his every move with couscous. Malik moved closer to her "ah. Is little Sammy scared?" He taunted her and pined her to the tree she was leaning on. Leaning over he whispered in her ear "don't worry it doesn't hurt that bad." Moving away his twisted smile still on his face he pulled the trigger.  
  
It went shooting threw her stomach. Shooting pain overwhelmed her. Holding her bleeding stomach she fell to the ground. The last thing she heard was Malik's malevolent laughter. First overwhelmed by pain but now. sweet relief. Pain in her hart knowing she would never see yugi's sweet smile again made a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dark raiser: that's all Yugi: :| you are so mean Darkraiser: I know oh well bye for now 


End file.
